High School Cool
by Electroblood
Summary: Byakuya's experience in high school .... with the females.


**A/N: **This will most probably be a one shot. Read, review and spread the love!

* * *

Byakuya sat as rigid as a block of wood on the rickety chair.

The busty black haired girl that walked past him gave a coquettish smile and blushed before walking on.

"The 10th," Renji sniggered.

Byakuya reminded himself that he was in the real world and resisted the urge to pull Renji's hair out of its roots.

Damn that bloody old man. He should have knocked him out with his own bloody staff when he suggested sending Byakuya to the real world.

_Yamamoto smiled to himself as he waited for the perfect candidate for this time's mission. A moment later, Kuchiki Byakuya strode in, closely followed by Abarai Renji. No doubt, the lieutenant was rather unnecessary and incompetent, but Byakuya would need some guidance in the real world, having not been there for a long time. _

_Before the two had a chance to greet him, Yamamoto brushed aside all formalities and began briefing them on their mission. _

"…… _and both of you will be enrolled in Karakura high as senior students to stave off suspicions," the old man finished with a sly smile. He knew full well what would happen to Byakuya when the female population set eyes on him. _

_Byakuya was not pleased. However, his mask remained stony as he nodded shortly to the general. His right hand twitched slightly at the thought of yanking the old man's beard. Hard. _

Now, thinking back, it was a pity he didn't do it_. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of a note which had just landed on his table and perfume so strong it almost made him choke.

Curiosity made him unfold the note. He heard a distinct giggle from behind, but ignored it.

_Hello handsome,  
__Meet me after school at the rooftop? _

The note ended with several unmistakable lipstick prints and a row of xoxos.

That was it. Byakuya's mask shattered as he gagged. Renji, noticing his captain's reaction, leaned over and snatched the note out of his hands.

When he had finished reading, he was chortling so hard that his faced turned redder than his hair.

_I hope he chokes on his own saliva,_ Byakuya thought nastily.

The girls threw Renji looks of pure disgust when they saw him snorting so hard that the table top was now flooded with globs of saliva and mucus. Renji remained oblivious and wouldn't even have stopped if not for the death glare Byakuya sent his way.

He stifled his laughter for a second, but unfortunately caught the look on Byakuya's face and that set him off again.

Now Byakuya was desperate for class to start. As it was, the teacher chose this moment to enter the classroom, much to Byakuya's relief. His reprieve, however, was short lived.

Apparently, the teacher thought it would be a very good idea for him to introduce himself to the class. Byakuya stared blankly at her. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously back at him.

He turned back to the class immediately. He couldn't believe it. Even the_ teacher_ was hitting on him. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Almost.

The class was now looking at him expectantly, with the air of someone waiting for the president to give a magnificent speech. He could feel the teacher's eyes drilling into the back of his head.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." There. He had done it. Short, simple, and everything they needed to know.

Renji was howling with laughter now. The girls, on the other hand, gave a dreamy sigh as they tested his name on their tongues.

He walked back to his seat and gave Renji several hard slaps on his back in the pretense of patting his back to stop him from spluttering. He got the clue and stopped, only giving the occasional maniac – like cackle.

Lunch time couldn't come quickly enough. The gazes from the girls _and_ the teacher were suffocating him. When the bell finally did ring, majority of the class filed out noisily, including Byakuya and Renji. A horde of girls followed in their wake, their giggles rising above the noise in the hallway.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt his butt being groped, none to gently. He turned around furiously, only to glimpse a few suspicious figures darting out of his sight. The rest of his 'entourage' smiled at him innocently.

_Cannot. Take it. Anymore. _Growling softly, he headed towards the nearest bathroom and stayed there for the rest of his lunch period. _There'd better not have any gays there_, he thought menacingly. Lady luck decided to take a short break from being mean and gave him a peaceful lunch break, never mind the fact that it was spent in a toilet.

To his immense surprise, Renji had not followed him. _Just as well,_ he thought. _He'll never hear the end of it if Renji was with him now. _

The rest of the day passed by in the same fashion with a few more notes and even a brazen pout, though thankfully without anymore girls feeling him up.

When the agonizing day finally ended with a dismissive wave of the teacher's hand, Renji hurriedly packed his bag and said a rushed goodbye to his captain before running out of the class.

Byakuya raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and decided to follow his lieutenant secretly. To his dismay, the red head was headed for the rooftop.

Ah well. He would just have to make sure that he remained hidden. Not that espionage was not his strong point, he noted with pride. As he approached the rooftop gingerly, he noticed that Renji was not by himself.

He was with another girl. Another _good looking_ girl. As Byakuya neared his target, he saw that Renji's face was positively flaming. Even the back of his ears were a beetroot red. Embarrassment was evident as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. As he watched, Renji seemed to lean closer and closer to the girl, puckering his lips in the process.

Taking in the scene in front of him, Byakuya snickered to himself and immediately extracted the white metal thingy from his pocket Yamamoto had provided them with for this mission. He was not very sure what it was, but Rukia had taught him the basic functions.

Fumbling with it, he took a few seconds to arrive at the camera function, but he had not missed out much. Positioning his handphone carefully, he took a picture of Renji with his lips puckered. He felt his lips curling as he imagined his lieutenant's reaction with he sees this photo pasted all over the sixth squad building.

A sudden tug on his sleeves distracted him. He looked down to see a hideously ugly girl smiling up at him.

"Hello, handsome, waiting for me?"


End file.
